


楚楚爱人

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water





	楚楚爱人

揽在脖子上的那双手突然而至，一道暖热吐息轻轻软软，呼得约翰后颈酥麻。他吓了一跳，匆忙回过头，目光正撞上十代张合着的眼睛。

原来是十代，虽然知道除了十代不会有别人这样突然抱过来，但约翰还是松了口气。他放下手上的笔，正要问怎么了，十代却抬手捧住他的下颚，从身后靠着他的一边肩膀，嘴唇和他轻碰了碰。

等、等一下——

椅子的脚擦碰出刺耳的鸣叫，约翰险些跳起来。他猛眨了两下眼，纳闷地看着十代。

忽然之间怎么了……

十代沉重地叹了口气，贴着约翰脖颈的手臂燥热无比。

好无聊啊，约翰，明明难得见一次面，就不能做一点更有趣的事情吗？

约翰心里小小地“啊”了一声。这么说确实是，难得十代跑来见他，他却在忙着准备课题。

但是吧——约翰转过身，十代自然而然松开了手，疑惑地看着约翰，约翰却毫不客气抬起手用力戳了一下十代的额头。

还不是因为你过来也不打一声招呼，我这边正好在忙也是没办法的事情吧！

好痛！可是要是提前说了就没有惊喜了啊！十代立刻捂住额头，无辜地大叫道。

不要狡辩，要是十代你提前通知我一声，我还能调整安排陪你出去，但像这样你突然过来，当然就只能看我学习了。约翰说着，又伸指去戳十代，十代却没躲开，而是一把抓住了他的手。

那你也多少和我做点别的事情啊，一直在旁边看着真的很无聊嘛！

真是的，你刚过来的时候不是已经和我决斗过了吗？

呃！那除了决斗？

除了决斗还有什么？

 

他们二人面面相觑一会儿。十代忽然扑哧一声，再次揽上来，同时没有松开握着约翰的手。

喂……

约翰反握住十代的手，眸光闪动下余存着几分清亮的情绪。他挑了挑眉，单刀直入：你该不会是在想着什么色色的事情吧？

切，有什么所谓？十代语气强势地反问，干脆直白地把约翰推坐在桌上。

等一下，我的作业，约翰无奈地说。

现在还在想着做作业的事情，也太过分了吧？

十代的额头撞在约翰的胸膛上，好一会儿才抬起头来。他单手抱住约翰的腰，望向约翰的视线有些埋怨的意味。

我是说，约翰拍了一下十代的脑袋，就这样在桌子上做，我的作业会变皱的。

诶！

诶什么啊，还不快点让开。

十代悻悻地起身，正想说些什么，却一下又被约翰拉回怀里。他吓了一跳，下意识撑住桌沿，睁大的眼睛清晰地看见约翰近在咫尺的睫毛。唇上的触碰缠绵鲜楚，卷动的舌苔有力地相拥，甘甜不知从何而来，也不知从何而去。十代的眼睛依然睁着，眼角的微痛把他拉回现实。他的手摸索着腾出空来，在喘息的间隙搂住了约翰。

明明就叫我让开，结果又把我拽回去。

抱歉抱歉，因为太适合那样做了，一不小心就……

 

十代忍不住笑出了声。他贴过去轻咬了一口约翰的耳朵，说话就跟呼吸一样轻。

你的作业不要紧了吗？

当然要紧，所以还是不要在桌子上做，约翰毫不犹豫地说。

切——

 

床边就离桌边不远，他们很快扯着衣服倒在床上。十代的下摆被撩起，约翰把掌心贴在他的肋骨上，明显的骨感让约翰忍不住捏了捏，十代差点笑起来，不由得瞪了约翰一眼。

明明十代就吃得不少，为什么还是那么瘦？约翰嘀咕。

那当然是因为我经常旅行，做了很多运动啊，十代说着，抬手扣住约翰的后颈，手指插进发根之中胡乱地揉了揉。

以后要是有机会，约翰也和我一起去就知道了。

旅行吗？

是啊，旅行很有意思的呢。

我知道很有意思，十代那样着迷的事情，当然会很有意思，所以如果有机会的话，我也想和十代一起去。约翰笑着说，忽然被十代勾着后颈往下按，接着滚烫的一吻奉了上来。

十代急不可耐地吻他，用上舌尖和牙稍，像张开喙等来喂食的雏鸟。然而十代的吻已是比雏鸟的喙还要鲜红的事物，不会只是原地不动地等待，他总是一往无前。十代吻着、用空着的另一只手不住在约翰身上梭巡，拽住约翰身上已经皱得不像样的衣服，却很快又被约翰赶来的力道扣住手指。他轻微地挣了挣，促着喘息平静下来。

一定要去，十代望向约翰，语气肯定。

要是有那样的机会，一定要去啊。

好。约翰轻轻眨眼，低下头也吻向他。

 

数不清的、泡影一般的记忆做梦似的开始巡游，从十代的手指到约翰的吻。旅行被海纳百川，十代其实是想将它们也一并奉上的。

太平洋、异次元、宇宙，沙漠的太阳在白天起爆，混着乳白色的光晕和黄浪一层层迭行。十代到达过没有约翰的尽头，然后又折回到约翰的眼前。

他回以热烈的吻，似曾见过的荒漠大爆炸，无数太阳的碎片点燃后沉默不语。如果可以的话，当然不论如何都想要在一起，起码在这一刻，他绝不会想着分开以后的事。

皮带从腰间抽出，碍事地硌在腰下有些疼痛，十代被按在榻上翻不了身，只好抬起眼注视约翰，同时把自己的手半搭在约翰的腰上。

相贴的皮肤不住颤栗起来，仿佛只是碰触在一起就迫近燃点，而更何况是种种抚摸。约翰的手指停留在十代的心跳上方，指腹下温柔的鼓动清晰可闻，十代小小地喘着气，缩起手臂摇晃着支起上半身。他揽住约翰，约翰往后退开位置，于是他干脆坐起来，捧着约翰的脸颊，和约翰额头抵着额头。

说不清这是第几次的接吻，也说不清这是第几次证据确凿地感受到如此雀跃的心跳。

而能够意识到这样的感觉，是不是好事呢？

衣物尽数褪去，十代张口在约翰的肩上咬了一口，留下一个浅浅的痕迹。约翰的声息和吻都落在他的耳侧，抚摸过几百枚卡片的、决斗者勇敢的手指握住他早就滚烫无比的性器。敏感的器官被指节弯曲圈住，一寸寸肌肤捋得平平，十代的肩膀抖动起来，大口吸气。薄汗覆在他的额上，他忍不住闭上眼，淌下来的汗水却还是渗入眼角，刺痛与快意一同在他的神经网格之中回荡。

他又睁开眼，辉石的光在他眼底沉得稀碎，约翰吻过来，用嘴唇轻抚他的眼睑。每一处的触碰都清晰至极，十代也用自己的手抚摸约翰的性器。他听见约翰在他耳边轻轻呼气，泛红的皮肤早早落入他的视野，轻易就会被察觉。

十代按住约翰的肩膀，跨坐在约翰的腿上。约翰眨了眨眼，扶住十代腰间的另一手往下滑到尾椎，十代立刻凑上前咬住他的下唇。

指尖试探性地伸进去的时候，十代模糊地哼了一声，牙齿的力度不由得加重，约翰从鼻间呼出声音，柔软舌苔舔弄着十代并齐的齿缝，试图让十代放松下来。穴口把手指吞咽得发紧，十代偏过脸，低低地吐了一口气，又深呼吸。约翰抽出手指，在床头摸索出备用的润滑剂，旋开盖子后往自己的手心倒去。大片粘稠的膏状物从他的指缝间渗落，直落在十代光裸的后腰上。

十代冷不丁打了个激灵，嘶嘶地吸了口气，用额头撞了一下约翰的肩膀。

好冰，他含糊着说。约翰沾满粘液的手顺着他的尾椎往后穴探去，一路留下冰凉的水渍。十代克制不住条件反射的发抖，忍不住抓住约翰的手臂，直至手指再度探入。

干热的腔道轻而易举地融化了满指的粘稠，轻微的声音如辘辘虫鸣，只要季风带来盛夏，盛夏就会带来这样的爱情与黏腻。不断深入的手指再度探入一指又一指，并开柔软的肠肌。飘忽而颤抖的一声从十代喉间发出，他下意识想捂住，喉结却滚压声带，漏出一线细碎的呻吟。

三根手指很快找到前列腺，不轻不重的按压让十代不由得缩起两腿。约翰也喘了一口气，把手指抽出来后抱住十代，让十代坐在他的性器上。

要做到最后吗？约翰吸着气问。十代抹了一把额上的汗，落下的手指握住约翰的肩头。他浑身上下都汗水漉漉，饱满的欲望于压抑边缘徘徊，迫不及待想要获取更多。

而这时他又想起那鳞碎的爆炸日光，想起最初吻向约翰时，从约翰眸中见到的、冰凉得一如热带堡礁那样的可爱光辉。他想去旅行，想倾诉这样的愿望，想要更多更多。

一定要啊。

 

约翰深深呼吸，慢慢慢慢，把器官一寸寸没入十代体内。十代想要抑住呻吟，却还是不禁发出了声音。眼泪毫无来由地从他的眼中掉出，磨人的疼痛与快感悱恻缠绵，一下一下敲打着他发抖的身体。他听见约翰的喘息落在他涔涔的肩上，而那双粘腻的手握住他的腰，身下的异物沉重地上涨，如同预备远航的游轮缓缓升起船锚。

十代、十代。约翰小声地叫着十代的名字，十代几近喘不过气，握着约翰肩膀的手指愈发用力。

无数光影于他脑中流水一般淌过，他说不出更多话，也克制不住挣扎不止的呻吟声。

约翰。他叫道，约翰。

粘稠的、温柔的、滚烫的，这份心情，约翰也能够体会到吗？

似乎听到了十代模糊的叫声，约翰凑过去，衔住十代凌乱的吐息。十代是那样不懂得浪漫的一个人，而约翰其实也不是很明白。他不是很明白，于他们而言什么才是值得一说的表白。

可是参与其中才是他们最想做到的事情。

何况同样的问题偶尔会一同回响于他们的心跳，这样的你又会有，多喜欢我的事呢？

 

十代闭上眼，复又睁开。亲吻就像呼吸一样发生在他们的嘴唇上，要是这躯壳愿意，也许就能无休止地相处下去。性器摩擦肠壁、撞击着敏感之处，火焰一层一层烧往更深处，每一副器官都逃脱不开这样的热烈。

约翰大口吐出喘息，握住十代的膝盖，把性器极力顶入。十代的吻落在他的下巴上，又落在他的锁骨上，被鞭策至贴合的甬道不会带来更多阻力，简直就要把这样喘吐的声息也撞成碎片。

十代哼出沙哑的声音，垂着眼睛，忍不住抚摸自己的性器，由冠状沟抚摸至下侧，感官为此重重混乱，辨识不清快感叠加几层。他们很快又吻在一起，仿佛除了此刻的吻以外，别的一切都不是那么重要。

而若是问得出口，答案当然会是，非常喜欢。

 

FIN.


End file.
